Conventionally, there exists a technique to display a stereoscopic image to a user using special equipment such as stereoscopic glasses by displaying two parallax images captured from two viewpoints on a monitor. In recent years, there also exists a technique to display a stereoscopic image to a user with the naked eyes by displaying multi-parallax images (for example, nine parallax images) captured from a plurality of viewpoints on a monitor using a light ray controller such as a lenticular lens.
Some medical image diagnosis apparatuses such as X-ray computed tomography (CT) devices, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) devices, and ultrasonic diagnosis devices can generate three-dimensional medical images (hereinafter, volume data). Such a medical image diagnosis apparatus generates a planar image for display by executing a variety of image processing on volume data, and displays the generated image on a general monitor. For example, the medical image diagnosis apparatus generates a planar image of any given cross section that reflects three-dimensional information of a subject by executing a volume rendering process on volume data, and displays the generated planar image on a general monitor.